


Never Never

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, ACFS, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 287: Read to Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Never

The world was growing fuzzy around the edges, slowly fading away. A malevolent undertow was pulling at him and he felt helpless as driftwood. Clear blue eyes locked onto his, desperate to hold him for just a few moments more. “Hey buddy, I have to go now,” but the eyes were saying something else. Like the story his grandmother used to read when Starsky was still small enough to sit on her lap. “You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you . . . That’s where I’ll be waiting.” And he believed.


End file.
